Amazing
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Friends play matchmaker for each other on Valentine's Day. Eventual Lita/Edge, Stephanie/Jericho, also has Trish, Torrie, Jeff, Stacy, Test, Lance Storm, Kurt Angle, Dawn Marie
1. Chapter 1

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" exclaimed Stacy Keibler. The tall blonde diva's voice was filled with excitement as she practically sang the four words in the women's locker room.

"I know!" Trish Stratus quipped, her chocolate-brown eyes sparkling as she brushed out her long blonde hair.

"So, what do you think Jeff will give you this year?" Torrie Wilson asked as she came to stand next to the other blonde by the vanity. She began to apply lipstick, pursing her lips as she did so.

"Hmm...Hard to say. That boy is so full of surprises," the petite Canadian replied with a smile for the taller woman, who grinned back.

"Well, at least you always get surprised," Dawn Marie stated as she strode across the room for her pair of spiky pumps. "Lance always gets me the same thing every year, and this'll be our fourth Valentine's Day together."

"Oh, so what?" another diva, who had thus far remained quiet, snapped irritably. The other four women in the room turned to stare at Lita, whose pretty face wore a bit of a scowl.

Trish bit her lip as she eyed her friend. She felt sorry for Lita. The redhead was obviously still bitter over her breakup from Matt Hardy eight months earlier. The end of the two former Team Xtreme members' relationship had been a pretty bad one, and the blonde woman felt terribly about the fact that Lita had been left so terribly disillusioned as a result. She was like the redheaded Scrooge of Valentine's Day.

Although she too felt a bit rotten about the other woman's situation, Torrie felt a little annoyed. Why did Lita have to rain on everyone else's parade?

"Just because _you _hate Valentine's Day doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us, you know..."

The redhead glared up at the platinum blonde from her seat on the couch nearby, her arms crossing underneath her breasts.

"And the only reason you _like _this stupid holiday is because you have a boyfriend," she retorted. "So how about not shoving it down the throats of those of us who _don't_?"

"Lita..." Trish put down her hairbrush and headed over to her friend. She'd never seen her this bad - and, being such close friends, she'd seen the redhead at her absolute lowest points in her relationship with Matt - and there had been some _very _low ones.

The other diva put both hands up in a retreating manner. "No...I'm...I'm sorry, you guys. I didn't mean..."

Stacy came over to sit on the arm of the couch on her other side. With her extremely understanding and forgiving nature, the leggy blonde gave the other woman a warm smile. "It's okay, Lita...We know." She touched the redhead's arm affectionately, wanting to give her a hug, but she left it at that.

"Yeah," Dawn Marie piped in. "We understand. We've _all _been there, believe me. I know _I _certainly have."

"I'll tell you what," Trish said as she came to sit on her friend's left side. "Why don't I cancel whatever Jeff's got planned tomorrow, and you and I can spend the evening together? Just us girls?"

"Oh, no, Trish! I couldn't impose on you - _or_ Jeff - like that. No, I won't hear of it. You two deserve to enjoy Valentine's Day," she protested.

Lita swallowed and looked back over at Torrie, the only diva who hadn't offered her a kind word after their little disagreement.

"Torrie, I'm sorry."

The blonde eyed Lita for a beat, then broke into a genuine smile. "Yeah, me too," she said. "I'm so sorry I snapped at you..."

"Oh, I don't blame you for doing so," the redhead admitted. "I know I can be sort of...well, _impossible _right around now - I'm probably a lot more frightening right now than during that time of the month." She gave the four other women a sardonic little smile.

Afterward, she stood up, went to the door and let herself out so quickly, the other divas didn't even have a chance to react.

Trish looked sadly at the now closed locker room door, wishing there was something she could do to cheer up her friend. And then, as it suddenly came to her, a big grin spread across her pretty face...


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in!" Stephanie McMahon called upon the knocking on her office door. She looked up to see Trish Stratus enter the room.

"Hello, Trish," she said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's not what you can do for _me_, Stephanie..." The blonde began to explain what had just happened in the women's locker room and what she had in mind.

"Well," the brunette said as she clasped her hands together on the desktop, "I can certainly relate to Lita...I'm not looking all that much forward to Valentine's Day this year, either - not since what Hunter did." She grew annoyed as she recalled how badly her then-husband had humiliated her on national television - in front of millions of people. She'd only told him that little white lie about being pregnant because he'd left her no other choice. Without a doubt, Hunter would have left her a long time before he had if she'd not made him believe they were expecting a baby... She shook her head, willing the bitter memories from her mind.

"Okay," Stephanie said as she regained her composure. "I'll see what I can do. Lita's a good friend, so I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks," Trish said with a smile. "Boy, is she going to be surprised...That is, if this _works_."

"Oh, it'll work," the brunette said with a confident wink. "It's so obvious that he's crazy about her."

The petite diva gave a little snort. "Obvious to just about everyone but _Lita_, you mean."

"Well...yeah..."

--

"This is gonna be one hell of a Valentine's Day," Christian said with a grin as he tucked away some chocolates and a small gray teddy bear into his bag.

Edge smirked at the other man. "You didn't care much for it _last_ year." It was true. Up until a few months ago, his younger brother had never had what could be called a serious, long-term relationship. On the contrary, Christian had been notorious for dating a different girl a week. It was hard to believe that any woman had actually managed to snag his heart - but one _had_.

"So, are you taking Molly anywhere special tomorrow night?" Test asked as he sat down to put on his wrestling boots.

"Yeah...I noticed this classy-looking Italian restaurant about a mile away. I remembered the name and got the phone number in the white pages - got us a reservation for a late supper."

"Cool, man...I'm taking Stacy out dancing. She loves that," the bigger man said with a grin.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Edge muttered as he stood up and walked across the room. "There - now you two can yak all you want without having _me _between you." The tall blond man raked a hand through his long hair, looking around for a beat as if trying to decide something, then went to the door and stepped out of the locker room.

"What's with _him_?" Test asked, pointing a thumb in the direction of where the other man had just disappeared, arching an eyebrow.

"Ahh, he's just a little down because he doesn't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with," the shorter man replied. "I hate seeing him like this...I know he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but he's my brother, and I love him, damn it," Christian continued.

The other man in the room, who had remained silent, listened to all of this as his back was turned.

And then, Chris Jericho made up his mind and slipped from the room, unnoticed by the other two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris strode down the arena hallway in search of Edge, but the taller blond man was nowhere to be seen. He thought that maybe his friend had headed for the buffet and turned in that direction when something suddenly caught his attention, stopping him.

It sounded distinctly like someone crying. And as Jericho strained his ears to hear better, he could easily tell it was a woman who was doing it. He turned around, instantly heading in the direction of the muffled sobs and found himself turning the corridor...

And then, he saw her. She was leaning against the wall, slightly bent over, one hand up against her mouth, the other wrapped protectively around herself, her long red hair draping her face as she cried.

"Lita?" Chris made his way closer to her, his heart going out to the upset diva, a feeling of concern sweeping through him.

She looked up quickly, turning her head away from him as though ashamed of her tears.

"Chris..."

The blond man placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, and reluctantly, the woman turned to face him. As she met his eyes, his heart nearly broke at the despair that was clearly evident in them.

"What's the matter, Lita?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice soft and gentle.

"I...it's..." She shook her head furiously as she raised her other hand to her face to wipe away the tears. "It's stupid...you'll laugh at me."

"No..._never_," Jericho assured her, shaking his head. "Please...I only want to help."

The redhead took a deep breath, exhaled it sharply and focused her eyes heavenward for a beat before shifting them back to his crystal blue ones.

"I...I just feel...so lonely," she admitted. "This time of year, with Valentine's Day coming up tomorrow, it's just...Well, it _gets _to me, you know?"

Chris had to fight against breathing a sigh of relief. He'd been terrified that someone had done something to the diva - something that he would have to kick someone's ass for. Still, she seemed so sad.

"I know how you feel," he admitted. "I don't have a Valentine, either."

"It's so stupid," she berated herself. "Before Matt, I never felt like this around this time of year. It...it just never _mattered. _And until him, I hadn't had a boyfriend in about two years. But...Well, we became a couple right after Valentine's Day, so it...it just hurts _that _much more!" She bit her lip, fighting off the new assault of tears that threatened to fall.

"Yeah, I know," Chris said. "I remember. Hey...come here - you look like you need a hug..."

The redhead lost her battle against the new torrent of tears as she fell into her friend's soothing embrace.

The blond man rubbed at Lita's soft long hair as she sobbed. "Shh...don't cry," he said softly. "Everything is going to be all right - I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

After her talk with Trish, Stephanie slipped out of her office and walked down the hallway in search of Edge. She finally found him sitting alone on top of an equipment case which was, ironically, not too far from the divas' locker room.

The brunette noted that no one was around at the moment, which suited her just fine. She made a beeline over to the tall, handsome blond man, whose eyes were downcast, his hands clasped before him. He appeared to be deeply lost in thought and didn't even notice her approaching.

She cleared her throat, realizing the man was so distracted he hadn't even looked up at the sound of her heels clacking against the floor.

"Edge?"

The Canadian turned his head in her direction, and she nearly winced at the look in his emerald-green eyes. Edge was, of course, twenty-nine years old, but at that moment, to Stephanie, he looked just like a little boy lost.

"Oh...Hi, Stephanie."

"Hi," she replied. The tall brunette came closer to perch beside him on the equipment case, and, being the gentleman he was, Edge gave her a hand, helping her up. "Thanks." She eyed him speculatively, deciding just how exactly to begin.

"You look kind of down...What's wrong?"

Edge looked away from her. Raking a hand through his long golden locks, he mumbled, "Nothing."

Stephanie felt the slight urge to roll her eyes. She never _could_ understand why men were like this - why couldn't they just open up more, immediately admit when something was bothering them - seek advice and stuff, like _she _would do? Despite being very emotional, Hunter was like that. And she hated the kind of answer Edge had just given her - it was _so _typically male.

The brunette thought about all of that, biting her lip as she fought the urge to suddenly laugh as she realized that if men did things the way she _wished _they would, they would be _women_.

She decided to use a slightly different tactic. Placing one hand on the man's arm, she said, "Edge, I _know _something's bothering you, and...Well, wasn't I always a good, understanding and sympathetic General Manager before the roster split ended?"

The blond man turned to face her, not saying a word yet but listening intently as he realized she wasn't finished.

"Wasn't I always fair - and a friend to you personally?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "Yeah, you were. And I was so glad to be working for _you _and not Bischoff. From what I heard from quite a few people, he's a real prick - and a real bitch to have to work for."

The pretty brunette couldn't supress a smirk at that. "Figures...but Edge, look...I'm your friend, and I don't like to see you feeling bad. I want to help. So...Why the long face?"

He shook his head, not wanting to admit anything, but... Well, Stephanie was a woman, and it was different talking to women about this sort of thing.

"Eh...It's because of a certain holiday coming up tomorrow," he admitted.

"Oh...I hear ya," she replied with a short nod. After a brief moment of silence, Stephanie spoke again. "Well...would there happen to be a girl you're sort of interested in? Someone you like, who you'd want to hook up with on Valentine's Day?"

Edge turned to glance into her face, wondering for a moment if she was hinting something to him. Was Stephanie trying to tell him _she _was interested in _him_? He hoped not... It wasn't that he didn't like her - he liked the brunette a lot, as they'd become pretty good friends during the roster split when she'd been the General Manager of SmackDown - but he'd never seen her in that light. However, he quickly discarded the thought of that, as he was quite certain that she had feelings for _another_ blond man who also just so happened to be employed by the WWE...

He glanced down for a beat before replying. "Yeah, actually...There _is _someone I'm interested in - _very _interested in, as a matter of fact, but...She'd never go for me."

Stephanie cocked her head to one side as she regarded her friend. "Why not?"

"Well," Edge began, running his hand through his hair again, "first off, she's so beautiful, she probably has at least a dozen guys falling over themselves to be with her. Second, I don't think she's ever seen me as anything more than a friend."

The young woman eyed him sympathetically, her blue eyes fixed to his profile. "Edge, I'm sure any girl would give her _eyeteeth _to be with you - including the one you hold so dear to your heart."

"I don't..." The blond Canadian's voice abruptly stopped as a certain diva suddenly appeared a mere few feet away as she returned to the women's locker room. His gaze was fixed on the sight of her, and the brunette noted the look of longing on his face. That look confirmed one thing to Stephanie - that she and Trish had been one hundred percent right. No doubt about it - Edge was definitely in love with Lita.


	5. Chapter 5

As he continued on his way down the hall, Chris Jericho thought about Lita's confessions. He couldn't help feeling sorry for his friend at how lonely she was feeling.

As he approached his locker room, Y2J thought about another friend of his, Edge. The tall Canadian had to have been so cranky earlier for a good reason. Sure, the other man was a moody type of guy, but he rarely just snapped at his friends when they were in a good mood.

Chris thought about both of them - his two friends who were both feeling rotten during this time of year. He wondered, really wondered... He'd suspected for awhile that Edge had feelings for Lita. He wondered why the tall blond man hadn't asked her out since the redhead's relationship with Matt Hardy had ended.

Jericho was mentally planning what to say to his friend when he caught sight of a familiar form a few feet away, further down the hall. He studied Stephanie McMahon's curvaceous body for awhile as her back was turned, debating with himself whether he should ask her out for Valentine's Day. He knew for a fact that she hadn't been seeing anyone since her divorce from her ass clown of a husband, Triple H. He'd always had a big crush on the brunette - even during the times he'd feuded with her and they'd tried to make one another's lives a living hell.

All of a sudden, Stephanie turned around, seeing Y2J instantly, her large blue eyes meeting his, and Chris was surprised when she headed his way - as though she'd actually been looking for him all along.

"Hi, Chris...I'm glad you're here," the brunette said.

"Hey, Steph."

"I need to talk to you," she said.

The blond man arched an eyebrow. "What about?" he asked.

"It's about Edge," Stephanie said in a soft voice. "Actually, it's about Edge _and_ Lita."

"Really?" Jericho found that ironic, since he himself had been thinking about both of them at that same moment.

"Come with me to my office, Chris - I'll explain there," the young woman promised, and he nodded, following her down the hallway.

Stephanie opened the door, stepping back a little to allow him to enter first before she stepped in as well, closing it behind her.

"So, what's this all about, Steph?" he asked. He found it interesting that they were actually both thinking of the same two people.

"Well," the brunette began, walking over to her desk. She stopped to lean against the edge of it and looked into his crystal-blue eyes. "Trish Stratus came to me earlier with the intention of helping Lita. You know what good friends those two are," she said, running her hand through her long hair.

"Yeah..."

"Well, according to Trish, Lita's really down on the holiday coming up tomorrow...And since she's my friend as well, I've decided to do something to help her - to raise her spirits."

"Really?" Chris asked. "This is incredible, Stephanie - because I just ran into Lita out in the hallway a little while ago..."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She was crying, and I asked her what was wrong." As the brunette arched an eyebrow at him, Jericho continued. "Like you just said, she's depressed about Valentine's Day. Actually, I was really looking for someone else, but-"

Stephanie leaned forward with interest. "Who were you looking for?"

"Edge, actually. He's acting pretty much the same way Lita is - with the exception of the crying," Y2J replied.

"Interesting...very interesting," the brunette said, nodding a little. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Chris, I just spoke to Edge myself..."

"Oh?" the blond man questioned, now arching an eyebrow himself.

"Yeah...I don't know if you know this or not, but ever since my stint as General Manager of SmackDown, he and I have become friends. He was looking pretty depressed, and I believe I know why...Although I don't think it's only because of tomorrow."

"Well..." Chris gazed directly into Stephanie's eyes, noticing the gleam in them. He knew what that meant, as he knew her all too well. She was cooking something up in that head of hers. "So, what are you thinking about, Steph?"

"Chris, I'm glad we ran into each other," she said with a small smile. "I have a little proposition for you..."

As the man continued to gaze at her in anticipation, she continued.

"It's so obvious they're in love with each other. I mean, Lita talks about Edge _all_ the time...and Edge talks about Lita _all_ the time. As a matter of fact, when I was talking with him just before, we were right near the women's locker room, and when she suddenly appeared to go in there...Well, he just seemed absolutely mesmerized," Stephanie said. "One minute, he was talking to me, then she appears, and poof! - he completely lost his train of thought and just about forgot I was even there...I'd say that's love, all right. So...what do you say you and I team up to fix those two up for Valentine's Day?"

Jericho's face brightened into a big smile. "I say you've got yourself a deal." He put his hand out to shake the young woman's, and the brunette let out a soft chuckle as she shook with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Lita sat quietly in the women's locker room, thinking about what she'd told Chris a little while earlier.

As she'd returned here, she'd sensed a pair of eyes on her, and in her peripheral vision, she thought she'd seen Edge.

Edge... Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of the tall blond Canadian man. They were friends, and had been for a long time now. He'd been a real comfort to her when she and Matt had split up, very sweet and supportive.

For awhile now, she'd been thinking of Edge in a slightly different way. She valued their friendship with her entire being, but ever since the roster split - an idea she'd always loathed - she realized exactly how much the tall blond man truly meant to her. Very shortly after the roster split, the redhead had come to the realization that she'd grown to depend on him more than she'd ever been aware.

And it wasn't as simple as her depending on him... She knew one other thing - somewhere along the way, she'd fallen in love with him...

Lita felt a little bitter. She knew that, during the roster split, Edge had become good friends with Stephanie McMahon, who'd become the General Manager of SmackDown. Although the brunette was her friend, she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that had gripped her - Stephanie had had the privilege of seeing the tall Canadian all the time, since he'd been a part of her show.

The redhead sighed, actually glad she was the only diva in the locker room for the moment. Although it had made her feel a little better to talk to Chris, it wasn't enough.

She looked up abruptly as the door opened, and Molly Holly came into the room.

"Hi," she said as she saw her redheaded friend sitting alone.

"Hi, Molly."

The petite brunette instantly detected the sadness in her friend's voice. As she came to sit near Lita, she looked at her with concern.

"Oh, what's wrong? Don't tell me it's this Valentine's Day thing..."

The other diva looked down, refusing to meet her eyes. The truth was, the redhead was actually a bit embarrassed over her reaction to one silly little holiday.

"Hey," Molly began as an idea suddenly hit her, "why don't you just go right up to him and...well..._go _for it?"

Lita looked up to meet the other woman's blue eyes. Although the sort of thing Molly had just described was actually her style, she just couldn't picture herself doing that with Edge. Even though they were friends, the idea of asking him out was far too intimidating. The tall blond man was so gorgeous - he could have just about any woman he wanted at the drop of a hat. Therefore, why would he ever want _her_?

"Molly, I..." Lita's words trailed off as another knock sounded at the door, and Chris Jericho's voice called to her.

"Come in, Chris!"

The door opened, and Y2J stuck his head in.

"Hi, ladies...Molly, would you excuse us? I'd like to speak to Lita privately."

"Sure." The little diva stood up and slipped from the room.

The blond didn't speak until he had the door closed behind Molly. He came over to sit by the redhead, who eyed him speculatively.

"What's up, Chris?" Lita asked, forcing a little cheerfulness she didn't feel into her voice.

"Well," Jericho said as he recalled everything he and Stephanie had gone over, "I've been thinking it over since we ran into each other earlier..."

The woman eyed him expectantly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Since neither one of us has a date for Valentine's Day - Lita, what do you say _we _be Valentines?"

"What?" The redhead's eyes widened just a tiny bit in surprise. Although she'd never thought of Jericho in that way, and she was in love with another man, it touched her that Chris would even consider such a thing.

"Chris, I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes," he said, reaching out to place his hand on hers. "It'll just be two friends together for Valentine's Day - no strings attached, Lita...We'll have fun, I promise."

The young woman bit her lip gently as she looked into her friend's kind blue eyes. She decided that if she couldn't spend tomorrow with the man she wished would be her sweetheart, this would be nice. Chris was so sweet and such a good and caring friend.

"Okay, Chris - I'll go for that."

"Great! So, how about I meet you at the women's locker room after the house show tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good."

"Then it's a date," Jericho said, smiling as he stood up. "I've got to go get ready for my match, but...I'll see you later."

Lita nodded, a small smile on her face as she waved at him.

As the blond man slipped back out into the hallway, he grinned. _So far, so good, _he thought. It was all going according to plan on _his _end. He wondered how Stephanie was going to fare...


	7. Chapter 7

Edge returned to his locker room following his match against Team Angle's Shelton Benjamin. He was glad his had been the first match of the night, as he had the entire rest of the evening to relax.

He couldn't help still feeling down in the dumps as he passed the women's locker room. The image of Lita's beautiful face was etched in his mind, and he wished with all his heart that he could ever have a shot with her.

The blond raked a hand through his long hair as he thought about talking with Stephanie earlier. The brunette had said he should go for it with the woman he'd admitted having feelings for, even though he hadn't told her the identity of the object of his affection.

The truth was, Edge had considered asking Lita out before she and Matt Hardy had ever become an item. However, back then, he and Christian had still been a tag team, and they hadn't seen eye-to-eye with the Hardy Boyz. He'd known that, as a result, the chances of the redhead reciprocating his feelings or agreeing to a date with him were virtually impossible.

"Hey..."

The tall blond man looked up as Christian stepped into the locker room. "I just ran into Stephanie in the buffet room - she wants to see you in her office."

Edge arched an eyebrow in surprise, as he'd only seen her less than an hour ago. "Did she say what it was about?"

"No, just that she wanted to see you. Hope you're not in trouble or anything," Christian said with a good-humored chuckle.

The taller man stood up. "Thanks...I'd better go now and see what she wants." As he slipped from the room, he thought, _Or what she has up her sleeve..._

"Hey...you wanted to see me?" Edge asked as he stepped into Stephanie's office. After Christian had given him the message that she wanted to talk to him, he'd gone over immediately.

"Yes...Thanks for coming over so quickly," the young woman said, gesturing to him to sit down as she walked around to the other side of the desk.

"What's up, Steph?" The blond man was curious, since only about an hour had passed since they'd had their talk out in the hall.

"Well, Edge," she began. "I've been thinking about it quite a lot since we spoke earlier, and...Okay, I'm just going to spit it right out - I'm going to hook you up with Lita for Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Huh?" The Canadian's handsome face took on a look of great surprise. "Stephanie, you don't...I mean..." Edge stammered, raking his hand through his long golden locks.

"Oh, come on! I _know _you have feelings for her - I _saw_ the way you were looking at her when she passed us by while we were talking before."

The tall blond fumbled over his speech. "Well, I...okay - yeah, I admit it - I _do _have feelings for her...

"Great!" Stephanie quipped. "Then we'll do this."

"I don't know how good an idea this is. I don't think Lita would like it..."

"Why not?" the woman asked, crossing her arms under her breasts as she eyed him curiously. She figured his response would be interesting.

"Well...because..." He paused, unwilling to stumble over his words again. "Well, she and I are friends, and...as I told you earlier, I don't think-"

"That she's ever seen you as anything _but_?" Stephanie asked, simultaneously finishing the blond man's thought.

"Exactly."

The tall brunette gave a soft laugh, throwing her head back in the process. _Why _was it that men were so clueless and oblivious?

"Trust me, Edge - Lita will be _anything_ but disappointed," she said confidently. "Okay...This is what we'll do..."

The tall Canadian eyed Stephanie suspiciously. Yet, at the same time, he found himself growing excited with anticipation as she explained what she had in mind.

Before too long, he found himself grinning from ear-to-ear and feeling thankful to have her for a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Edge tried to contain the grin he felt coming to his face as he strolled down the arena hallway.

He was still thinking about the plan Stephanie had mapped out for him for tomorrow, and at the moment, he was on his way to the women's locker room. He had but one thing in mind, one particular diva he had to see and speak to.

Edge managed to stop smiling as he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened a moment later, and Christian's girlfriend smiled out at him.

"Hey, Molly...Is Lita around?"

"Yeah - come on in," the petite brunette said, holding the door open wider for him.

The redhead's gaze instantly went to the door, and her hazel eyes were glued to the tall, handsome blond man as he entered.

Edge's green eyes were fixed to the sight of the beautiful high-flying diva, and his heart began to beat faster. This woman had always had such an intense effect on him. Many a time, he had cursed himself for being too much of a coward to tell her how he truly felt about her. Lord knew, he'd had plenty of chances way before she and Matt Hardy had ever become an item - although he doubted she would have accepted his admissions of feelings for him, as he _had _been a bit of a jerk back then...

"Hello, Lita..." the Canadian said, his gaze locked on hers. God, how he wanted to go out with her - wanted to _be _with her. She was the most beautiful, amazing woman he'd ever met.

"Hi, Edge..." The redhead rose to her feet as she continued to eye him. She actually seemed a little shocked to see him - or maybe it was because he'd come here looking for _her_.

Molly smiled softly as she watched the two from where she stood near the door. She was fairly certain that neither one of them even realized she was still in the room. Very quietly, she slipped out the door, her smile increasing as she walked down the hall. She couldn't help but wonder how it was that Edge and Lita weren't already a couple when they were so obviously into each other...

The redhead licked her lips as she cocked her head to one side. "What can I do for you?" she asked tentatively. She held her breath, wishing more than anything that he was going to ask her what she was hoping he would.

"Err...Well..." The tall blond man ran a hand through his long hair as he continued to caress her face with his emerald gaze. "Would you come for a walk with me? I need to talk to you about something..."

Lita arched an eyebrow in surprise, and a slow smile spread across her pretty face. Maybe he _was _going to ask her what she was hoping and wishing for...

"Sure..." she replied. "I'd like that."

Now it was Edge's turn to arch an eyebrow. He watched, his gaze unwavering as she came toward him. His eyes scanned over her luscious feminine curves as she neared, lingering on the red thong that peeked out over the top of her black cargo pants.

Lita followed the tall blond man out of her locker room, and once out in the hall, they walked a little ways in silence before Edge spoke.

"Okay...here's the thing," he said, a small smile on his face as he faced her.

She held her breath as she eyed him with anticipation.

"I want to do something nice for Stephanie for Valentine's Day..."

The redhead stared at him in shock, her lips parting slightly as she felt her heart sinking. _This _was what Edge wanted to talk to her about? He wanted to do something for another woman for Valentine's Day? Lita bit her lip as she felt herself beginning to get a little choked up. She couldn't believe the blond man was going to surprise Stephanie for the sentimental holiday... She suddenly came to a halt, not wanting to walk any longer.

The Canadian watched as the redhead walked over to an equipment case pushed up against the wall nearby and climbed up to sit there. He came over and settled himself beside her as he gazed at her lovely profile.

"Let me explain exactly what I want to do..." he said, a small smile coming to his face again.

The diva bit her lip and nodded without enthusiasm, her eyes downcast. She dreaded hearing whatever romantic plans Edge wanted to make for Stephanie.

"I want your help with this, Lita," he said, lowering his voice a bit. "I want to set Stephanie up with Jericho for Valentine's Day..."

The redhead turned her head slowly toward him, her mouth falling open in surprise. The feeling of relief that swept through her was so great, she felt as though she might actually start laughing.

"Steph and Chris?" she asked, finally rediscovering her voice. "Hmm...now _there's _an idea..."

Edge chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, I know they have feelings for each other."

"Oh, _definitely_," the redhead agreed, nodding.

"I don't get why they haven't gotten together already, you know?" the blond man said as he gazed directly into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Edge," Lita said as she held his steady gaze. "It's like...those two seem _meant _for one another, and...they should be together."

"Yeah...That's exactly what _I _was thinking." The blond man couldn't take his eyes off of hers, and he could feel the heat building between them. God, how he wanted to kiss her... He'd fantasized about doing so time and time again, and he knew that _really _doing it would be so much better than he'd ever imagined...

Edge tilted his head to one side, his lips slightly parted, eyes fixed to the redhead's as he slowly began moving his face toward hers. His breath caught as he thought Lita was moving her face closer to his, and then...

"Well! Look who's here!" a voice cried, interrupting them. Edge pulled back abruptly, simultaneously startled and disappointed at the intrusion. He looked up at Kurt Angle, who beamed at the two of them, his arm around Torrie Wilson's shoulders.

"Hi, Kurt...Hi, Torrie." He raked a hand through his long blond hair nervously, glancing quickly over at Lita, whom he could swear was blushing a little.

The blonde woman grinned as she eyed the redhead, her dimples showing. "What are you two up to?"

Edge and Lita exchanged glances before looking back at the couple. Neither of them wanted to indulge Kurt or Torrie, as they both knew that neither of their friends was capable of keeping a secret. These two were notorious for having two of the biggest mouths in the company, so it was really no surprise that they'd ended up dating.

"Oh, nothing," Edge said. "We were just talking about how much we hate Valentine's Day...Right, Lita?" He shifted his gaze to the auburn-haired diva and winked, and he knew the other two couldn't see the gesture because his profile was all that was visible to them.

"Yeah..." Lita replied, holding back the laugh she could feel deep inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Lita awoke the next morning feeling not only groggy, but a bit down as well.

She'd had trouble falling asleep the previous night, as her mind would not let her rest. Images of Edge's handsome face had invaded her and refused to leave. On top of this, she'd been tossing and turning for hours, wondering about the time they'd been together and talking in the arena the night before.

The redhead had been certain that the Canadian had a thing for Stephanie, and she recalled how heartbroken she'd felt when he'd told her he wanted to do something for the brunette - for the most romantic day of the year, no less.

Lita had been overjoyed when Edge had told her he wanted to fix their boss up with Chris Jericho - because that meant he wasn't interested in her in _that _way. However, it wasn't like the blond man had asked her out or anything - which made her really wonder after she'd turned out the light in her hotel room to go to sleep.

When they'd been out there in the hallway together, a pleasant shiver had worked its way up her spine... They'd been discussing how some people, in this case, specifically Stephanie and Jericho, simply _belonged_ together, and then...

The diva bit her lip as she thought about all of this now. The look on Edge's face, and the way he'd seemed to be moving closer to her, ever so tentatively really made her wonder. What would he have done had Kurt and Torrie not shown up and interrupted?

Lita sighed as she pushed the blankets back and stood up from the bed. _I guess I'll never know_, she thought sadly. Because she'd noted it was a little after eleven, she decided she might as well get up. Even though there was no taping, house show or appearance to prepare for today, she wasn't accustomed to sleeping so late while on the road - even after a fitful night of half-sleep as she'd just had.

She ran her hand through her long, mussed red hair and rummaged through her bag for clothes to wear for the day. Despite not having any plans for Valentine's Day and despite the fact that she couldn't see anything spectacular happening for herself today, she selected something exceptionally nice.

--

Edge raked his hand through his hair as answered the knock on his door. Instinctively, he knew who was paying him this little morning's visit - even though she hadn't mentioned stopping by ahead of time.

"Good morning!" Stephanie sang as she smiled at him in the doorway. She stepped past him and let herself into his hotel room.

The tall blond man raised his eyes heavenward at the woman's bouncy cheerfulness. He could never understand how anyone could be a morning person. Granted, it was _late_, but it was still morning. The rare times he had off and got to sleep at home or at his mother's house, he usually didn't get out of bed until noon.

He shut the door and turned to face his friend. "You're certainly chipper this morning..."

"I am!" the brunette exclaimed with a big smile. "I'm _so _excited! Aren't you _excited_, Edge?"

The Canadian arched an eyebrow, surprised by Stephanie's demeanor. He would have been certain that the young woman would have been a little less happy than she appeared to be, given that one year earlier, she had still been married to Triple H. Everyone knew that things had ended anything but happy between the couple, and what about what she'd told him the previous night? She'd claimed to have definitely not been looking forward to Valentine's Day, same as he felt.

"So, Steph...Why the sudden change of heart about the holiday?"

The brunette's smiled deduced to a small one, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, come on...You know perfectly well why," she said. "It's because of _you_ - this is going to be so great!" The big grin returned to her face.

"You are _that _excited about putting me and Lita together?" the tall blond asked. He wondered about that... Was it at all possible that she'd somehow found out about his little chat with the redhead the night before? He hoped not.

"Of course I am," Stephanie replied. "You're both my friends, and I want to see you happy...Like I said last night, Edge - I _saw _the way you were looking at her."

Edge studied the brunette for a moment before speaking again. "Okay...I guess I can accept that. So, what are we gonna do to go about all of this?"

"Well...First and foremost," the woman said as she rubbed her hands together, "have you had breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Then let's go get some," Stephanie said. "We'll talk all about it over some pancakes..."


	10. Chapter 10

After getting showered and dressed, Lita went down to the hotel cafe to catch some brunch. She'd made a quick stop to Chris' room first, but the blond man hadn't been there.

As she sauntered into the small restaurant, she caught sight of several WWE superstars already inside - including Edge and Stephanie, who were seated at a table for two, seemingly pretty chummy.

The redhead bit her lip, wondering why she should suddenly feel a twinge of jealousy when the tall Canadian had told her just last night what his intentions toward the brunette were.

"Hey! Lita, over here!"

She turned her head to her right and spotted Trish Stratus waving. The pretty petite blonde was sitting at a table with her boyfriend Jeff - the redhead's best friend.

Casting one last longing glance in Edge's direction, the high-flying diva made a beeline for the table occupied by Trish and the younger Hardy brother.

"Hey, Li," the rainbow-haired man said with a smile. "We've been waiting for you all morning."

"You have?"

"Yeah," the Canadian woman replied for him. "Lita, I hope you don't mind, but I told Jeff how upset you were last night...We were thinking - how about you come out with us tonight?"

The redhead stared at the blonde diva with wide eyes, then glanced over at the young man on her other side. She put up both hands as she spoke.

"Oh, no...I couldn't do that. I told you last night, Trish - I don't want to impose."

"It's no imposition," Jeff insisted, grabbing her left hand.

"Yes, it _is_," Lita stated. "Besides, I already havea date for Valentine's Day."

"You do?"

"Yeah," the redhead replied, meeting Trish's warm brown eyes. She noticed the little blonde suddenly glance questioningly toward Edge, where he sat with Stephanie McMahon, for a split second.

"Yeah - Chris Jericho and I are going to be Valentines."

"Jericho??" the blonde woman asked with surprise, her face registering the same emotion.

Lita thought she detected the slightest little flicker of disappointment cross the Canadian's features, and she wondered why.

"Right...Neither of us had a date, so Chris asked me if _we _could go out - strictly as friends, of course."

"Oh...well, that explains _that _mystery," Trish said. "I honestly can't picture you and Jerky as anything _romantic _together."

"Me neither," Lita admitted. "I mean, he's a nice, sweet and caring guy - and you gotta _love _that sense of humor - but I just never thought of him in _that _way...You know?"

"Sure..."

The redhead thought, _Not to mention, I'm already madly in love with _another _long-haired blond man_... She sighed and glanced back over at Edge, whom she hadn't once noticed look her way. Damn it - it seemed she would _never _get a chance with him.

A waitress came by to take Lita's order, and she decided on the western omelet with home fries - a fitting meal for brunch.

--

Over at their own table, Edge and Stephanie were discussing what the blond man would do to surprise the redhead later on.

"She's looking this way again..." the brunette said softly over her coffee cup. She tried to keep her blue eyes fixed to the Canadian's face, as though to not be obvious about watching Lita watching _them_.

"Really? That's the fourth time you've said that already."

"Well, that's because it's the fourth time she's _done _it," came the nearly whispered response. Stephanie smiled knowingly. "I'm telling you, Edge - she really likes you."

"Maybe she's just looking over at two friends and wants to say hello," the blond said. He still couldn't get it in his head that the stunningly beautiful redhead would ever be interested in him in any way other than a friendship sense.

"Oh, you're deluding yourself..." the woman sitting across from him said, rolling her eyes. "God, you men are _all _alike. But anyway, what do you want to get her for later on?"

Edge shifted his green gaze down to his fingers, which held his own coffee cup. "I dunno...some flowers, obviously." Then, looking up and meeting the brunette's eyes, he asked, "How about roses? A dozen of them?"

Stephanie's small smile became a full-fledged grin. "That's _perfect -_ we like that sort of thing, you know. It'll be great - a dozen roses will make her feel so special..."

The blond man smirked at the young woman, as he could think of at least a dozen other ways to make a woman feel special, but he didn't mention any of this to her.

"Okay, that's a start...So, you're going to show up where _she_ is and have _me _on your arm, and-"

"What? You never said anything about-"

"Edge, don't worry...The idea here is to _surprise _her," Stephanie reminded him. "So, if we pretend _I'm_ your date, she'll be _doubly_ surprised."

The Canadian blinked, wondering if this new turn of events would possibly ruin all the plans he and Lita had discussed the previous night. If Chris saw Stephanie on _his _arm...

"Ahh...we have number five," the brunette suddenly announced in a hushed voice. She smiled at him. "This is all gonna work like a charm..."


	11. Chapter 11

Lita was returning to her hotel room to freshen up after brunch when a familiar, friendly voice called out to her.

"Hey, Red! _There _you are!"

She looked up and saw Chris Jericho making his brisk way from partway down the hall to her.

"Hi, Chris!" she exclaimed, and the blond man caught up to her. "I was actually looking for you this morning." She slid the keycard in its slot, then held the door for Chris to enter before she did.

"You were? Oh, you must have stopped by when I was out getting the flowers."

Lita stopped in her tracks to stare at him. "Flowers?"

"Yeah, _flowers_...They go hand-in-hand with this holiday, don't they?" he quipped.

"Well, yeah - of course," the diva said, then began chewing on the bottom of her lip thoughtfully. "But Chris, you don't have to give me flowers."

"Oh, stop it, Lita!" Y2J chastised. "A sweet, pretty girl like you _deserves _flowers..." Then, when she opened her mouth as though to protest, he cut her off at the path. "And don't start telling me you're not the type of girl that was made for flowers - because you _are_!"

Lita smiled. "Okay...fair enough." She laughed, as did her wisecracking friend. She was enjoying this. "So, what kind did you get?"

"I'm not telling," Jericho said. "You're just gonna have to wait." _Boy, are you _ever! he thought, but not about any flowers. He wanted to check with Stephanie on her end of things.

The redhead grew silent, the smile still on her face as she thought about who Chris should have _really _asked to be his Valentine.

"Hey," she began, "can I ask you something?"

Y2J grinned at her. "You can ask me _anything_, lovely Lita..."

"Well, I know the only reason you asked _me _to be your Valentine is because you found me crying last night - and don't deny it, because I know it's the truth."

Jericho arched an eyebrow as he kept those clear blue eyes of his on her face.

"So, Chris...tell me - who would you _really _have wanted to be your Valentine?" the diva asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she regarded him.

"Why, _you, _of course..."

"Come on, I'm serious! Who?"

"Oh, okay," Y2J said resignedly. "But you better not say anything! Okay...if I'd have gotten my way, I would've wanted Stephanie to be my _real _Valentine - no offense to _you_, of course."

The redhead's pretty face brightened with a grin. She'd gotten the exact answer she'd expected from him.

"Stephanie, huh?"

Chris nodded, then looked away, running a hand through his long hair.

Lita bit her lip, mischievously deciding to play oblivious. "But I thought you always hated her!" she cried.

"No - I never _hated _her," he replied, meeting her hazel gaze. "Whatever gave you _that _idea, anyway?"

"Oh...just the way you've always been so relentless in picking on her. I mean, what a way to show a girl you really care - by calling her a 'dirty, disgusting, filthy, brutal, skanky, bottom-feeding trashbag ho!'" She had to bite her lip again to keep from giggling, but she was failing miserably.

"Oh, all _that _stuff...I never meant it. Steph's really cool...and quite the looker, too."

Now it was Lita's turn to arch a brow in surprise. It was refreshing to hear Jericho actually praising the brunette.

"And I suppose she really _did _love that jackass Triple H...But she was always too good for him." Chris shifted his gaze back on the redhead. "Same as _you _were always too good for that ass clown Matt..."

Lita's smile disappeared at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name, and Y2J reached over for her hand.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have brought him up."

"It's okay, Chris - really," she said. "And, in a way, you're right...Well, Matt was so sweet, so caring and thoughtful for a long time, but toward the end, he'd changed. He was like a whole new person - one I didn't like and didn't want to be with. He _was_ an ass clown - and still is now."

Jericho frowned. "And what's up with that whole Mattitude thing?"

"I know," the redhead said, shaking her head. "He's way over the top. I just wish Shannon would see him for what he really is and tell him to go to hell."

"Well, _hopefully _he'll come around and see the light," Y2J said. He glanced at his watch. "Hey, it's getting pretty late...What do you say we step out for awhile?"

"Gladly."

As they left the room, Jericho smiled to himself. He had to call Stephanie soon and get the dirt from her.


	12. Chapter 12

Edge stood behind Stephanie as she peered over various baskets of flowers, pointing out different types and giving her opinion of them.

The tall blond man nodded almost absently, finding it difficult to concentrate. He was a bit distracted over the thought that, in a couple of short hours, he would be surprising the woman he wished to be his Valentine.

"Now, you don't want to give her the largest bouquet," the brunette was saying, and the Canadian eyed her questioningly.

"No? Why not?"

Stephanie simply stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious?" she asked. "You can't give a woman too large a bouquet! Limit it to a dozen - you don't want to come off as being too needy!"

"Oh...Is _that _what she'd think?" Edge asked. In truth, he really hadn't given much thought to how many flowers he'd be buying for Lita - he figured however many he gave her would be fine.

"Yes!" the Billion Dollar Princess exclaimed, and when the Canadian gave her a skeptical look, she turned around fully to face him. Crossing her arms under her breasts, she asked, "Look, you want to make her happy, don't you?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then just _trust _me. I know what I'm talking about, Edge."

"What makes you such an expert, though, Steph?" the blond man asked. It wasn't as though _she_ took women out on dates.

"Because I'm a woman, and I _know _what women like," Stephanie insisted. "Guys have _always _given me flowers. C'mon, pick some...maybe she'd like a mixed bouquet..."

Several minutes later, the tall blond Canadian was at the cash register, paying the cashier for an assorted bouquet of a dozen flowers. Roses, lilies and orchids peeked out of pretty, delicate pink paper.

"Just a minute," Edge said to the cashier. "Give me one more pink rose..."

The young man obliged, handing him the requested bloom a few seconds later.

"What'd you get that one for?" Stephanie asked after he paid for it and they slipped out of the flower shop.

Wearing a sort of sly grin on his face, the blond man handed the pink rose to the brunette. "Just wanted to say thank you for all your help, Steph."

A small, slow smile spread across the young woman's face as she accepted the sweetheart rose.

"Aww, thank you, Edge...That's so sweet!"

At around the same time that Edge and Stephanie were out shopping for flowers, Chris and Lita were doing pretty much the same thing.

The redhead grinned to herself while Jericho was perusing the offerings at the small florist they were at.

"So, Li - what kind do you want?"

The diva didn't have to think about it very long. What Chris didn't know - that these blooms wouldn't be going to _her _- wouldn't hurt him. Her grin widened as she remembered that once before, Stephanie had mentioned her favorite flowers as being red roses.

"How about thirteen long-stemmed red roses?"

"_Thirteen_?" Y2J asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sure...I'm a unique kind of girl," Lita said, the slightly sly smile still on her pretty face. She figured she could take a single rose for herself while the brunette could be surprised - Chris right alongside her - with the other dozen. Yes, this was a good idea.

"Well, okay, Red...If you say so."

"I _certainly _say so..." she responded, her face brightening in that broad grin once again. She felt so sneaky, but in a good way. It was going to be a real treat to see the expression on both Stephanie _and _Chris' faces when they ran into each other later.

Then, abruptly, while she stood by and waited as Jericho paid for the roses, she sighed. A sadness came over her again as she wished that, somehow, she could be going out with Edge that night.

How she would _love _a date with the tall blond man - and on Valentine's Day, of all days.


	13. Chapter 13

"C'mon! Hurry up already!" Stephanie cried as she paced the length of the floor in Edge's hotel room. It was nearly dinnertime, and the blond man had been in the bathroom getting ready for what seemed to the brunette to be eons.

"Hold your horses!" the Canadian's voice called from the other side of the door.

Stephanie raised her eyes heavenward and shook her head. Then, checking her watch, she smirked as though her friend could see her.

"Why do you people always say _we _are the ones who take forever getting ready to go out? That's a load of bull! Whatever male chauvanist made _that _up obviously never met _you_!"

About a second after those words escaped her lips, the bathroom door opened, and Edge stepped out to join her in the hotel room proper.

Stephanie's lips curved into an approving smile, her right eyebrow raising.

"I just wanted to make myself presentable, that's all..." the tall blond man explained. He was freshly shaved except for his goatee, and he was wearing a pair of black cargos and a black button-down shirt that fit his chisled form appreciatively.

"Oh, please!" the brunette quipped. "I've got news for you, blondie - you could be dressed in an old potato sack and not have shaved for a week - and you would _still _make all the girls go weak in the knees..."

And just as those words left her lips, the visage of another blond man she knew came into her mind - along with another sense of wistfulness. Why couldn't she have gotten up the nerve to ask Chris to dinner or something? They _were _friends, for Christ's sake! They were putting this whole Edge-Lita thing together - putting Edge and Lita _together_, at that! So, why did she have to feel so shy around him when it came to themselves?

Stephanie knew the answer to that one - it was because she liked him. She really, truly honestly _liked _Chris Jericho...

Who would've thought? _Life is strange_, she thought sardonically.

She wondered why she was dressed so nicely tonight, when she knew she didn't have any plans for Valentine's Day. Then, glancing down at herself, taking in the snug-fitting deep red crushed velvet top and black leather miniskirt she was wearing, she let out an audible sigh.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edge asked, and when she looked up to meet his eyes, she saw that he looked a little worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Stephanie replied. "Why?"

"Well, you just look a little sad, that's all."

"Oh...Yeah, I guess you can say I sort of _am_."

The blond man cocked his head slightly as he regarded her with concern. "Anything you want to talk about?"

The brunette made a strange but not unpleasant face as she considered it. "It's just...Well, I'm regretting something - regretting not _doing _something, actually," she admitted.

"Oh?"

"I wish I'd had the nerve to open my mouth and ask a certain someone for a date for tonight," she continued. "But...Well, call me old-fashioned, but I kind of think the _guy _should be the one to do that, especially on a day as romantic as Valentine's Day."

Edge shrugged. "I don't know...Personally, I think I'd like it if a woman I really liked asked me out."

"You would?" Stephanie's expression looked surprised as she met his eyes.

"Yeah, I would...It shows initiative, and I like initiative in a person - especially in a woman."

The brunette smiled a little. "Me too. I mean, I've always considered myself a go-getting type of girl. I like to take the initiative. But I guess I'm just a bit insecure when it comes to this one guy and me." She looked down and shook her head.

"Stephanie McMahon insecure?" the Canadian asked incredulously. "I can't believe _that_..." Then, hiding the smirk that suddenly threatened, he asked, "Who's this guy you're referring to, anyway?"

She responded in a voice so soft he could hardly hear it - but he managed to make out her words.

"Chris...Chris Jericho..."


	14. Chapter 14

Edge's mouth ran dry as he caught sight of Lita, the redhead clad in a gorgeous, form-fitting outfit, her hair in a slight curl. She looked so beautiful, and she took his breath away. Beside her was Chris Jericho, the blond man dressed to perfection in a sport jacket and slacks. And damn it... It appeared that Y2J was in fact Lita's date for the night.

'_What_ _had gone wrong_?' Edge wondered. He and the redheaded diva had planned to fix up Jericho with Stephanie. He knew the brunette wanted more than anything to have a shot with Chris, so he found it strange, to say the least, that she wore a sly grin on her face. Didn't she care that Lita, rather than herself, was the man's date?

The tall Canadian arched a brow as he and The Billion Dollar Princess neared Jericho and Lita. And then he noticed the small smile on Y2J's face, a sparkle in his clear blue eyes. But he wasn't looking at Lita with appreciation - he was gazing upon Stephanie...

"Hi," the redhead spoke almost shyly, her left hand wrapped nervously around a bouquet of red roses. She gazed up at Edge sweetly, biting her lip as she thought about all the tribulations they'd endured to carry out this plan. She only hoped that Chris and Stephanie would appreciate their efforts.

"Hi, Li," Edge replied, his green eyes fixed to her. Again, he was struck by her beauty, by the intoxicating fragrance of the body spray she wore - it smelled like jasmine. How very much he wanted to take her into his arms and plant a big, juicy kiss on her rosy lips. He desperately wished she felt the same way about him that he did her.

"Steph..." Jericho began, his blue eyes drinking in the brunette from head-to-toe. "You look... _wow_, you look absolutely amazing!"

Stephanie blushed, but her grin went from ear-to-ear.

"Oh... Thank you, Chris," she said, spreading her arms out at her sides. "You look pretty dashing yourself."

The blond man gestured with a nod of his head toward the other two.

"Why don't we...?"

The brunette came out of her reverie of just grabbing Y2J and kissing him and clapped her hands together.

"Yes... okay." She turned to face Edge, an expectant look coming into her pretty face, and the blond man sprang into action as though he were a child obeying a school teacher.

"Lita... these are for you." He handed her bouquet of assorted flowers he held, much to the surprise of the redhead.

"What?" The diva arched a brow quizzically.

"Surprise! You two are going on a date for Valentine's Day!" Stephanie cried.

Lita looked confused as she glanced from Stephanie to Edge and then back to the brunette again.

"We... we _are_?"

"Yeah, you are..." Jericho answered, then turned to Edge. "You'd better treat her right, Junior!"

A still nervous Edge nodded, his gaze falling on the redhead, who looked shocked. But before the diva could ask anymore questions, Chris continued.

"Look - you two are obviously crazy about each other but are just too chicken to do anything about it on your own... That's why Steph and me took it upon ourselves-"

"-to fix the two of you up," the brunette finished for him.

The redhead and the blond man met eyes, and, Lita's shock abating, she began to laugh.

Jericho arched an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Lita met Edge's eyes and seemed to share a silent communication with him. Then, handing the bouquet of thirteen long-stem roses she still held to the shorter blond, she nudged the man. Jericho rose both brows this time, realizing exactly what the diva was expecting of him - and he handed the blooms to a surprised Stephanie...

"Well, guess what?" Lita spoke. "We were setting you two up, too!"

Stephanie's jaw dropped in shock, her blue eyes shiftying from the two and then to Jericho. Again, she blushed fire engine red.

"Can you believe...?"

"Well, I guess we'd better do as they want and go out," Y2J said with a shrug.

"I can do _better_ than that..." the brunette quipped. Then, moving closer to Chris, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, content when Jericho returned the kiss in kind.

Lita laughed heartily, then faced Edge. The tall Canadian was gazing at her fondly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lita..."

She smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edge..."

The blond man wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, a soft laugh escaping him as the redhead kissed him back.

_-- End_


End file.
